gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Legal Trouble
|target = Molly Schultz |location = Richards Majestic Productions, Backlot City |fail = Wasted Busted Molly gets away |reward = None |protagonists = Michael De Santa |unlocks = Meltdown (unless Lamar Down has not been completed) |unlockedby = The Ballad of Rocco Reuniting the Family |todo = Go to the airport and find Molly. Chase after Molly. Pick up the '''film reel. Lose the cops. }} '''Legal Trouble is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given by Solomon Richards to Michael De Santa. Overview After arriving at Solomon's office, Michael is surprised to find Devin Weston and his assistant Molly Schultz there. Devin proceeds to explain that, being one of the two shareholders (the other being Solomon Richards' "idiot" son) in Richards Majestic Productions, he plans to pull the plug on their latest movie in order to receive a massive insurance payout. With that money, he will pay off Solomon's son to agree to tear the film lot down in order for Devin to build condos, tax free. Solomon tries to protect the movie reel, to no avail as Molly takes the film from his arms. Michael follows Molly who is taking the movie reel (Meltdown) to a unknown discreet offshore location by plane. By the time Michael arrives at Los Santos International Airport, Molly has received a police escort team paid for by Weston. Michael pursues Molly on the airport runways, causing huge amounts of mayhem along the way. Eventually the police order Molly to pull over, but they are ignored until Molly stops at Devin Weston's hangar, where a Jet is waiting for them to board with the film. Molly, who is aware of Michael pursuing her, runs into the hangar in a panic, where she is sucked into the jet engine, dropping the film. Michael collects the film and must lose his wanted level, since the cops have now turned to him for entering a restricted area. In a post-mission phone call with Solomon, Michael learns that there were backups of the film due to it being shot digitally, making the chase, Devin's plans and Molly's death all for naught. However, he is soon cheered up by Solomon announcing that Meltdown will have a full-fledged Vinewood premiere. (Although Solomon says the invitations are on their way, "The Bureau Raid" and its immediate follow-up missions must be completed before the premiere.) Mission Objectives *Go to the airport and find Molly. *Chase after Molly. *Pick up the film reel. *Lose the Cops. Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 05:30. **Skip all cutscenes. *Floor It - Reach top speed in any car. **Self explanatory. *Clean Escape - Lose the wanted level within 02:00. **Use the Shamal and outclimb the police helicopters. *News Hound - View the Weazel News camera for 15 seconds. **Press B/circle every few seconds in the chase when there are no obstructions ahead. Stock Tip Due to the extensive destruction wrought by Molly's panicked rampage, FlyUS stock will drop by approximately 50.2%, but will rebound significantly after completion of the Meltdown mission. But be warned, there seems to be no influence on the stock value of its chief competitor, Air Emu. Aftermath * While Michael will automatically call Solomon after the mission, the player can also call Devin right after talking to Solomon. Michael: Devin, hey look, I'm sorry. Devin: My legal counsel? Michael: It was an accident. I had nothing to do with it. Devin: Sure, yeah, hey. Lawyers come and go, but you made a fool out of me, Michael, and that is something that I am not going to forget. Namaste. *Franklin Clinton can also call Devin after this mission. Franklin asks for payment for delivering the cars from Pack Man, but Devin refuses. Weazel News (Radio) "A frightening scene at Los Santos International; reports say there are multiple causalities and millions of dollars of damage. Terrified travelers fled for their lives as a high speed chase across the runway involving police and unknown assailants left a trail of destruction in its path. This traveler was sympathetic: "I don't care who died! My flight's delayed now!" Weazel News Newspaper "Los Santos International Airport is on lockdown after suspected terrorists fled police in a high-speed chase that ended in multiple casualties. As yet, neither the government nor the police have released a statement so we cannot say for sure that this was a foreign-led attack on American democracy, but it seems likely. We will bring you any official details as soon as we receive them and, until then, will continue to report on speculation alone." Lifeinvader Posts Devin Weston - " Molly, You were one of most committed and ruthless lawyers I've ever had on my books. I promise you that your death will not be in vain." Bleeter Posts *@jasonmalik72 - "Does anyone know what happened at Los Santos International Airport? Was it terrorist attack? Why isn't Lawton issuing a statement?" *@joethelegend24 - "A high speed chase and a few explosions and they shut down the whole fucking airport! I'm supposed to be in Cancun by now!" Deaths *Molly Schultz - Sucked into a jet engine and mulched, leaving only bloody chunks and one of her hands. Soundtrack Gallery File:Carbonizzare-GTAV-LegalTrouble-front.png|Yellow Carbonizzare. (Rear quarter view) File:RapidGT-GTAV-LegalTrouble-front.png|White Rapid GT. (Rear quarter view) File:Surano-GTAV-LegalTrouble-front.png|Black Surano. (Rear quarter view) File:CognoscentiCabrio-GTAV-LegalTrouble-front.png|Red Cognoscenti Cabrio. (Rear quarter view) File:Packer-GTAV-LegalTrouble-front.png|Green Packer. (Rear quarter view) Walkthrough LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS1.png|Michael arrives at the office to find Molly and Devin. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS2.png|Devin begins to explain the potential the movie has in Molly's hands. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS3.png|Solomon returns, explaining to Michael how Devin and Molly are about to ruin the business. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS4.png|Molly asks for the movie reel, at first, Solomon hesitates... LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS5.png|...Before Molly takes it out of his hands... LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS6.png|...And leaves, destined for the airport, shortly before Michael chases after her. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS7.png|Michael runs towards the three cars. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS8.png|The first destination on the map, near the airport. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS9.png|Leaving the studios in a Carbonizzare. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS10.png|Devin calls Michael, telling him he's making a bad decision and that he should back off from Molly. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS11.png|Molly fleeing from her police escorts towards the airport. The police continuously attempt to pacify Molly. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS12.png|The Weazel News helicopter reporting the action. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS13.png|Entering the airport. Busy air-traffic is seen in the background. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS14.png|Molly's erratic behavior causes a tanker truck to tipple over, exploding one of the police cars. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS15.png|Another police car is hit by engine blow-back from a Jet as Molly escapes under the airport's terminals. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS16.png|Firefighters extinguish a test rig. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS17.png|A Jet landing as the chase leads onto the runway. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS18.png|Two police vehicles are blown back by the plane's engines. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS19.png|Yet another plane landing on the airport, as the chase passes straight under the landing aircraft. A police car is hit by the plane's engine. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS20.png|Molly stops at the back of Devin's hangar, reaching into her car to grab the film reel. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS21.png|She flees into the rear entrance of the hangar, shortly before police officers declare she stops. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS22.png|Michael arriving at the hangar. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS23.png|Running through the hangar's corridors before leading out into the hangar bay. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS24.png|Molly runs in front of a plane's engine as it is turned on... LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS25.png|..And is sucked into the engine, resulting in nothing but guts and one of her hands being deposited on the floor. The film reel survives. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS26.png|The film reel found in front of the engine as it is shut down. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS27.png|Michael claims the only thing the police have against him is trespassing, and that he is not responsible for anything. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS28.png|Fleeing the scene. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS29.png|More police units arrive. LegalTrouble-GTAV-SS30.png|Mission complete. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 53 Legal Trouble|Legal Trouble Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Legal Trouble (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Trivia General *This mission was originally called Blow Back. Walkthrough Information *A yellow Grotti CarbonizzareCarbonizzare: , a black Benefactor SuranoSurano: , and a white Dewbauchee Rapid GTRapid GT: spawn at the studio, and can be kept post mission. These are indestructible before the mission. **These cars will be spawned if they are destroyed before the player triggers the mission. Furthermore, they will still respawn when the player stores three vehicles in a garage. *The Packer towing the tanker trailer is scripted to spawn green.Tanker: *Molly's car, a red Enus Cognoscenti CabrioCognoscenti Cabrio: , can be kept post mission, if the player prefers to escape by land, instead of by the air. **Furthermore, the car cannot be overtaken during the mission. It will dramatically speed up if the player manages to do so. Its physics also mean nothing can stop the vehicle, i.e, if a police car manages to get in front of it, the car will act heavy and will simply push the vehicle out of the way with ease. *Once the player reaches the first destination, all ambient traffic is removed and replaced with a scripted sequence: **Two Police Cruisers pull in from Autopia Parkway chasing Molly. A red Maverick, acting as the mission's news helicopter spawns above, directly perpendicular to said road. **Along Exceptionalists Way, a dark gray Bison spawns on the left, avoiding the cruisers, while a silver Blista pulls into a car-park on the right. **Another Police Cruiser makes its way down Davis Avenue's exit slip-road, joining the chase. **A red Bus and gray Manana make their way off the off-ramp on New Empire Way. **While entering the airport, an Air Herler Jet lands from the left. Along the helipads, a black Buzzard Attack Chopper takes off on the third helipad, while the scripted green Packer makes its way around the corner and explodes, destroying a Police Cruiser. **Another Police Cruiser joins the chase, while another one is blasted back by a FlyUS Jet reversing out onto the taxi lanes. **When the chase passes under the terminal, an Airtug passes across the chase's path. **Passing under the next terminal, on the airport's tarmac, a stationary Fire Truck is seen extinguishing a test plane on fire. Another fire truck to the left of the structure makes its way back to the terminal. **Approaching the runway, an Air Herler Jet lands, at the point the chase leads onto the runway. Two of the 3 police cruisers are destroyed by the jet blast, as two more join the chase from the left. At this point, 3 cruisers remain while leading back onto the southernmost pair of runways. **On the final runway, a police car is destroyed by the landing gear of another Jet landing. Shortly after, a Police Cruiser loses control, leaving only one cruiser chasing Molly, which comes to a halt as Molly enters the hangar, driving around the back and to the side door. *There are two variations to each dialogue by both the police and Michael during the chase sequence. *During the chase, when the plane lands on a runway at the airport, several police cars will be jet-blasted backwards. Oddly, neither Michael nor Molly will be jet-blasted by the plane no matter how close they are to it. The same applies for Franklin and Trevor outside of the mission, as the jet blast remains unaffected for the characters. *The airport chase is a clear reference to the airport chase scene in "James Bond- Casino Royale", where the protagonist chases the target through the airport runway, followed by police, creating havoc along the way and ends up killing the target. *At the point where Molly crashes her car, an officer yells, "On the floor lady! On the fucking floor!". This same quote is said by Gustavo Mota in The Jewel Store Job if the Loud approach is chosen.Gustavo Mota: Oversights *Molly's surname will be misspelled as "Shultz" in the subtitles at some points during the chase sequence of this mission. *Despite Molly being well and truly sucked through the plane's engine in the hangar, the film reel manages to stay where it was and remains intact. References Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V